


Arrowverse One Shots/Drabbles

by Kristina1984



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Light Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22088332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristina1984/pseuds/Kristina1984
Summary: a combination of one shots and drabbles through the arrowverse
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Amaya Jiwe/Zari Tomaz, Barry Allen/Iris West, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Uno (legends of tomorrow)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Zari and Amaya are playing Uno and when Ray suggests that they all play.

"Ha! Now draw 4 Zari and the color is blue" said Amaya as Zari collected her 4 cards from the deck.

"Your gonna pay for that Amaya," said Zari.

"We'll see" replied Amaya.

The game went on until both girls had Uno and that's when the rest of the legends walked in and saw them playing and they watched the duo play to see who would win. Amaya looked at her card, then at the back of the stack waiting to see Zari's move since it was her turn. When Zari drew a card from the deck and kept it.

"Uno out!" Amaya yelled as she placed her card down. 

Zari look at the cards with a shocked expression and kept muttering "How did I lose?" Ray then suggested that they all play to see who is the ultimate player of Uno and the loser had to do the chores of the winner for a week.

"It's on," said Nate, Sara, Mick, Amaya, Jax.

"I'd rather watch," said Stein.

"I have to redeem myself," said Zari.

After Sara finished shuffling and dealt out the cards, the game began.

Zari went first and put down a yellow 4. Next was Ray, He put down 2 8's one yellow the other red, changing the color. Then it was Jax' s turn, he looked at his hand then back at the stack thinking of his next move he finally decided to put down a draw 4 changing the color to green. Nate's face lit up when Jax said green.

Amaya looked at Jax and said "Just so you know at this moment I don't like you" as she collected her cards.

Nate put down a skip meaning it went from his turn to Sara's because he skipped Mick earning him a death glare. Sara then placed down a reverse making it Mick' s turn.

Nate looked at her with a mock hurt expression and said: "Why would you do that now he can get back at me for skipping him."

Sara just smiled and said, "That was the plan."

Mick then put down a draw 4 card on Nate and changed the color to blue. Amaya then puts down 2 4's both of them blue, Jax puts down a blue 5, Ray puts down a green 5 changing the color, and Zari put down a reverse putting it back into the original order of turns.

~2 wilds, 1 draw 4, and 4 color changes later~

Amaya and Sara both have Uno, Ray, Mick, and Zari have 2, Jax has 4, and Nate has 5. It was Jax 's turn, Amaya hoped he changed the color as she looks at her red 0 and the yellow color on the stack.

But to her disappointment, the color stays the same. She draws a card and is upset when it turned out to be a green 7. Nate went and skipped Mick again making it Sara's turn.

Sara smiled as she put down her yellow 1 and yelled: "Uno out!"

Everyone placed down their cards in defeat and Nate was upset because he had the most cards left meaning he lost and had to do Sara's chores for the week. And on the note of Nate complaining about losing the legends went their separate ways on the wave rider.


	2. Lazer tag (supergirl)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Team Supergirl is playing a game of laser tag in teams of 2 and the losers have to do what the say for 24 hours. There is one rule but not everyone obeys it. (A/N Alex and Maggie are still together in this, Megan is still on earth and Supercorp is real)  
> Teams: Alex and Maggie, Kara and Lena, Mon-el and Winn, and John and Megan   
> Rule: NO SUPERPOWERS

Everyone spread out after getting into teams as they entered the laser tag room. As soon as they spread out John and Megan shape-shifted, and Kara, took off her glasses so she could use her x-ray vision.   
Using her x-ray vision Kara spotted Alex hiding behind one of the walls she sneakily went over to her location and shot her in the back.

Alex turned around and said, "Really in the back lame move Kara."

"Sorry. I play to win." Said Kara as she ran away from Alex.

As she was running she ran into Lena, who is actually Megan shape-shifted, "Sorry Lena I didn't see you" said Kara."

"It's okay," said 'Lena' as she walked away.

'Lena' walked behind a wall and shape-shifted back to Megan, turned around and shot Kara who turned around and looked shocked. Both Alex and Kara are out since they were tagged, leaving Winn, Mon-el, Megan, John, Lena, and Maggie left until they could play again. That was until Lena took out Winn, Mon-el took out John, and Megan took out Mon-el after he took out John. And then there were three.  
Lena, Maggie, and Megan all stand in the middle of the course aiming the lasers at each other. Maggie and Lena looked at each other and made a silent agreement as they both turned and shot at Megan.   
And at the same time, Megan shot at Maggie.

"Well Dang," said both Maggie and Megan.

"I win!!" Yelled Lena in excitement.

Since Winn and Mon-el where the first team out, they had to whatever Kara and Lena said for the next 24 hours. When they left the laser tag place they went to dinner where Kara and Lena made Winn and Mon-el pay and then they all went their separate ways.


	3. Mini flash (the flash)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Iris tells Barry she pregnant in a very cute and kind of funny way.

"Hey has anyone seen Cisco," said Iris.

"I think he's in his lab," said Caitlin. 

"Thanks," said Iris as she walked to his lab.

"Hey, Cisco I need you to do something for me." asked Iris.

"Sure Iris what do you need," said Cisco.

"Well, first I'm pregnant. And I still need to tell Barry and I have a way but it requires a little suit." Said Iris.

"First congratulations I'm so happy for you and second what do you have in mind for the suit." Replied Cisco.

Iris smiled and said "Thanks and I have a couple of ideas." 

After about an hour they had the suit all planned out.

"And that does it. I should have it done by next week." Said Cisco.

"Thanks again you have been a big help." Replied Iris as she gave him a hug. 

"Your welcome." Replied Cisco.

What they didn't know was that Barry was there looking for Iris and heard the end of the conversation. Iris walked out surprised as she saw Barry.

"Hey Barry, what are you doing here?" Asked Iris.

"I'm looking for you actually, what were you and Cisco talking about?"Asked Barry.

"Oh, nothing important." Replied Iris.

~One week later~

"Hey, is Cisco in is a lab?" Asked Iris as she walked in.

"Yeah, are you okay Iris?" Asked Caitlin.

"I'm fine Caitlin, promise." Replied Iris as she went to go see Cisco.

"Hey, Cisco is it ready?" Asked Iris.

"Yes, and it is amazing if I do say so myself." Said Cisco as he pulled out a tiny red suit that looks similar to Barry's that had an emblem that said "Mini Flash" with a lightning bolt behind it.

"Oh my gosh, it's amazing!" Said Iris.

"And I found a way for you to thank me." Said Cisco.

"And how is that?" Asked Iris.

"Record Barry's reaction because I have a feeling his face is gonna be priceless." Replied Cisco.

"Deal," said Iris as she hugged him.

"Again thank you so much for this." Said Iris.

"No problem." Replied Cisco. Iris then left so she could plan telling Barry.

~a couple of hours later~

Barry speeds back to the house with pot stickers and ice cream because Iris has had a strange desire for both. When he gets there he sees Iris with a gift box sitting on the couch.

"What's going on?" Asked Barry as he set the bags down and sat next to her.

"I got a gift for you." Said Iris as she put it on his lap. As he went to open it

"Wait!" said Iris as she pulled out her phone to record it.

"Okay now." Barry removed the lid and moved the tissue paper and pulled out the suit he looked at her confused .

"Read it." Said Iris.

Barry read the emblem and looked at Iris in shock and said "your pregnant."

"Yep" said Iris as she stopped recording.

And the two of them spent the rest of the night eating pot stickers and ice cream watching Game of Thrones.


	4. Baby names (arrow)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Felicity is pregnant and she and Oliver were trying to figure out what to name their little girl.

"Hey, Oliver are you awake?" Asked Felicity.

"Yes. Is something wrong?" Asked Oliver.

"No. I was trying to come up with names for our baby girl." Replied Felicity.

"Oh. Well, what do you have in mind?" Asked Oliver as he turned over to face Felicity.

"Well, there's Annabeth, Olivia, Kristina, April, Elizabeth, Alexandra, and Laurel in honor of her." Said Felicity.

"I like Elizabeth, Alexandra, Olivia, and Laurel." Said Oliver.

Felicity and Oliver sat in silence for a minute thinking of more names when Felicity said: "I got it."

"We should name her Laurel Elizabeth Queen," said Felicity.

"I love it and I love you." Replied Oliver as he kissed her and he said to her stomach "I love you too and I can't wait to meet you."

Felicity smiled and said, "We love you too." And on the note that they have a name for their baby girl they both laid back down and went to sleep.


	5. Telling Lena (Supercorp)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Kara tells Lena how she feels about her and that she's Supergirl.

"Hey." Said Lena, as Kara walked into her office and sat on the white couch beside her.

"Hey." Replied Kara.

They sat and talked for a while until Kara turned to Lena and said: "So I have something I need to tell you." Said Kara.

"Okay, what is it?" Asked Lena.

Kara looked Lena in the eyes and said: "I'm-" Kara was cut off when her phone rang.

"Excuse me." Said Kara, as she answered the phone.

"Yes, Alex."

"There's a fire downtown we need you," Said Alex.

"Okay, I'm on my way." Replied Kara. "I'm sorry I have to go, my sister, needs me to help her with something, " said Kara to Lena as she got up.

"Its fine family is important" replied Lena.

"Thank you for understanding." Said, Kara, as she gave Lena a hug and left.

Then as Kara closed the door Lena said: "Go save the city Supergirl."

~time skip~

"Alex I was so close to telling her why couldn't the fire department handle the fire it wasn't that big of one?" Asked Kara.

"Because helping people and putting out fires is what you do and plus I didn't even know you were telling her today." Replied Alex.

"Yes you did I told you last night." Said Kara.

"I may or may not have had a little too much to drink when you told me." Replied Alex.

"Oh. Well then call if anything big happens I'm going to go try to tell her again." Said Kara.

"Okay and make sure you tell her both things." Replied Alex.

"What do you mean both things?" Asked kara.

"That your Supergirl and that you like her." Replied Alex.

"What? I don't... I do not. I like her, I really like her, is it that obvious?" Asked kara.

"To anyone with eyes." Replied Alex.

"Oh Rao." Said Kara.

"Okay now go tell before you chicken out." Said Alex.

"I do not chicken out." Replied kara.

"No, but you start second guessing yourself and talk yourself out of it." Said Alex.

"Now go" Said Alex.

"Alright, Alright I'm going today is the day I tell Lena the truth." Said Kara.

"Both of them!" Yelled Alex as Kara flew out of the DEO.

Kara walked into Lena's office with a purpose. Kara said as Lena stood up to greet her and gave her a hug

"I came to do two things today."

"Which are?" Said, Lena, as she pulled away from the hug but ended up being pulled back in but this time a kiss. Kara had just kissed her and she kissed back. They both then pulled away as Kara said: "Thing one complete."

"I like you too. And what is thing number 2?" Asked Lena.

"To tell you a secret." Said Kara.

"And what might that secret be." Replied Lena.

"I'm-" Kara was cut off when Lena said "Supergirl." With a look of shock on her face, Kara asked: "How?"

" 4 things, thing 1: crinkle, thing 2: eyes, and thing 3: never see you two together in the same room, thing 4: the glasses don't really help." Said, Lena.

"You know Alex says the same thing." Replied Kara. Lena laughed. And with that they spent the rest of the day cuddled on the couch talking with a few kisses here and there and lived happy semi-normal lives in the national city.


	6. Christmas secrets revealed (LoT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Zari and Amaya plan to tell the crew a secret but, Sara and Ava plan to tell the crew a similar secret. And the secrets are the Zari and Amaya are together and so are Sara and Ava but no one knows. :)

"Come on, babe we have to get up, today's the day." Said Amaya.

"It's too early." Replied Zari.

"But it's Christmas and if you don't get up you won't get any pancakes." Said Amaya.

"Did you just say pancakes?" Asked Zari.

"Yes, I did now get up." Answered Amaya.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Said Zari getting out of bed.

"So are we going to tell them today." Asked Ava.

"Yes, it's going to be their Christmas surprise." Said, Sara, as she smiled at her girlfriend.

~time skip~ (this is a while before the Christmas party)

"Hey so Amaya and I have news," said Zari as she stood up to tell everyone. But at the same time, Sara stood up and stood up saying that she and Ava had news to tell as well.

Zari looked at Sara and said, "It can wait since our news was important."

And Sara said, "So is ours."

"Okay, but it can still wait." Said Zari.

"No, it can't." Replied Sara.

"Yes, it can." Said Zari. The rest of the team looked at them go back and forth while Ava and Amaya gave each other a look trying not to laugh at how their partners are acting just like they planned. Then Sara asked to speak to Zari and Amaya in private and Ava to come with.

"What is the important news." Asked Sara.

"What's yours." Asked Zari.

"You first." Said Sara.

"Same time." Replied Zari.

"1-2-3 Ava and I are dating."

"Amaya and I are dating." Said Zari and Sara simultaneously.

"Really congrats," they told each other in unison.

"Thanks," They said again in unison.

"Yeah Amaya and I were just getting ready to tell the group." Said Zari.

"What a coincidence so were Ava and me." Replied Sara.

"Great so you can tell them after us." Said Zari.

"How about you tell them after us." implied Sara.

And then the two started to go back and forth again as Amaya and Ava thought back to about 2 weeks ago when they made a bet.

Flashback:   
Zari and Sara were on a mission to stop Alexander Hamilton from seeing Hamilton which was taking a while. Amaya and Ava decided to engage in a casual conversation letting it slip about their relationships and then turned it into a bet. They both agreed to try and get their partner to tell the rest of the team on Christmas to see which one would release their news first since they are both really competitive and would want to be first in breaking the good news. They bet to pay the winning party, however, they see fit whether it be money or a favor plus they get a good laugh seeing them compete and watch the rest of the legends confused looks the whole time.  
End of flashback

When they zapped back to reality their partners were still arguing about whose relationship is more important.

"Why don't we just break the news at the same time at dinner tonight that way you guys are both first." Suggested Amaya as she looked at Ava for approval who just shook her head.

"Yeah, that sounds cool. is it that alright for you guys?" Asked Ava as she looked at the two women who nodded their head in agreement.

As they walked out Ava turned to Amaya and said: "Bet you 20 bucks they spit it out the second they walk in but remember whoever spits it out first wins."

"You're on." Replied Amaya.

And Ava won as Sara and Zari told the group immediately after Nate stupidly asked: "what was their news?"

So Amaya paid Ava her money but ava owed her a favor since Zari got it out first. And since Mick asked why Amaya gave Ava money they came clean on the bet earning them a good death glare from their girlfriends and a laugh from the rest of the legends. And they spent the rest of Christmas eating laughing and Amaya thinking of what Ava could do for her while Ava dreaded what Amaya could make her do.


	7. How two strangers became friends (LoT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: so this is a narrative I wrote for my ELA class but I decided to change the names of the characters. And it's going to be a Sara and Amaya friendship AU just to try something new.

Amaya Jiwe is your typical college student. She was majoring in journalism and was kind of a loner. She's pretty, kind, smart, adventurous, and she loves to write and take pictures but she could be shy and trapped in her own little world. That was until she met Sara Lance.  
Sara Lance is not your typical college student. She is the sister of the famous Lance sisters, Laurel and Felicity (A/N thought they would make a great family), who run Lance Technologies or Lance Tech. She's pretty, kind, smart, rich, adventurous, and she loves science hence, her choice to major in biochemistry. She can in certain situations sometimes be considered a bit prickly but is a big softie underneath and doesn't show it that was until she met Amaya Jiwe.  
It all started when Amaya was walking out of Starbucks and walked into Sara. Amaya was minding her own business walking with her mocha and the next thing she sees is a mess of blonde hair. She realizes she walked into someone and looked up to see a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes looking back at her.

"I'm so sorry." Apologized Amaya with a guilty look especially meaning it when she saw that she spilled her mocha on both of them.

"Great. I have a presentation in an hour and I'm covered in coffee." Replied Sara angrily.

"Its mocha actually," said Amaya.

Sara gave her a look then Amaya said: "Sorry not helping I have an extra shirt in my car if you want."

"No - wait yes actually that would be great." Said Sara.

Amaya smiled and motioned for Sara to follow her. Once they reached her car, Amaya opened her trunk grabbed and handed her the shirt.

"Would you rather change in the car or inside." Asked Amaya.

"In the car but only if you give me a ride to Ravenclaw university." Said Sara.

"That's great since I go there too." Replied Amaya.

"Thanks," said Sara as they entered the car.

Once they arrived they exchanged numbers and went their separate ways. The next day, Amaya called Sara because she left her shirt in her car.

"Hey, Sara you left your shirt in my car yesterday." Said Amaya.

" Oh gosh. Thanks can I pick it up later say 5 at the Starbucks we met?" Asked Sara.

"Yeah, that's fine. See you then." Said Amaya.

"Bye."

"Bye."

They then both hang up the phone.

Later, Sara is at Starbucks waiting on Amaya.

"Sorry, I'm late. Your shirt took a while to dry." Said, Amaya, as she approached the table with the shirt.

"It's fine. And you didn't have to wash it, thanks." Replied Sara.

"Well, it's only fair since I'm the one who got it dirty anyway." Said Amaya.

"Well, then it's only fair I buy you another mocha." Replied Sara.

" Oh no, you don't have to." Replied Amaya.

"It's really fine." Said Sara.

"Well, if you say so." Replied Amaya as Sara went to go order.

She then returned with a mocha and a cappuccino.

"Here you go." Said Sara.

"Thanks." Replied Amaya.

They stayed and talked for hours and hours until Sara checked the time and saw it was 9:30 and she had a speech for public speaking at 8:00 am the next day.  
"Crap. I have to go I have an early speech in the morning and should get some sleep " said Sara.

"Okay, how about a movie night at my dorm and I can introduce you to the world of Harry Potter." Said Amaya, as she smiled.

"Okay but only if I can introduce you to the greatness that is Grey's Anatomy." Replied Sara as she smiled back.

"Deal," said Amaya as they walked out and went their separate ways, little did they know this would be the beginning of a beautiful friendship.


	8. Game night (Supercorp)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Everyone is coming over to Kara's for game night and she is kinda freaking out.

"So, we have pizza, pot stickers, ice cream, drinks (alcoholic and non-alcoholic), board games, seats, and movies. I think we are set or do you think we need something more?" Said, Kara, as she looked at Alex, Lena, and Maggie for approval.

"I think you have done enough it looks great. Don't you think guys?" Asked Lena as she looked at the couple beside her.

"Yeah, great job sis." Said Alex.

"You really out did yourself little Danvers." Said Maggie.

"Are you sure? I think maybe we could order some more food or get some more games." Kara rambled.

Lena walked over to her girlfriend and put her hands on her shoulders.

"Babe calm down everything is going to be fine okay?" Said Lena.

"Okay. I just need this to go well its the first time I've hosted with everyone coming." Replied Kara.

"Well don't worry it will be a success." Said Lena.

"Fine. But maybe we should order more pizza or -" Kara was cut off when Lena kissed her.

"Stop worrying." Said, Lena, as she pulled away.

"Okay." Said, Kara, as she smiled at her girlfriend.

"I thought we were as gay as it could get until I saw them." Said, Maggie, as Alex laughed and said: "Well, it comes close in that department."

As she leaned over and kissed her girlfriend. They all sat down and talked while they waited for everyone to arrive from this universe and others.


End file.
